Of Zombies and Darkness
by caramelhotfudge
Summary: What's wrong in watching a little horror film to pass the time ?...Naruto doesn't think there's anything wrong with it, do you ? DISCLAIMER: Characters used are not mine. WARNING: YAOI! BOYxBOY! SASUNARU! XD


**Title: Of Zombies and Darkness**

**Rating: K+ ( for mild language...XP )**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Genre: Humor**

**Author's Note: Hey~ This is my VERY first NaruSasu fic. And it's my first post here. So, I hope you guys like it! ENJOY! XD. Oh yeah~ by the way...just pretend that computer's had already been invented during their time. Hehe! XD BUT~ if there really are computers, then no problem! Hehehe! Thanks~...^_^**

**Warning: May contain VERY slight YAOI/BOYxBOY. Hehe! So don't say I didn't warn ya! XP. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are not mine, okay ? hehehe! XD**

**

* * *

**

It was 12 midnight, everyone in the Konoha Ninja Academy Dormitory had fallen into a deep sleep. Well, ALMOST everyone. One of the students was still awake.

Naruto was still up, watching videos on his computer. For some reason he couldn't put himself to sleep that day. So, he decided to watch a horror movie to pass the time. Just until he felt like sleeping. He was watching a film called 28 Days Later, which was about nocturnal zombies and stuff.

While he was happily watching the film, with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. The lights suddenly went out. The sudden black out caused Naruto to jump from his seat, spilling the popcorn all over the floor.

_" Ah! Shit! " _ he said in a whisper. He thought that maybe it was just a fluctuation of the electricity. So, he decided to wait a few minutes. After about 5 minutes or so, the lights didn't turn back on. Everything was pitch black. He couldn't see anything. Not even the light from the moon was helping him. Naruto, with strong fears of being alone in the dark, especially after watching that horror film, tried to make his way to his best friends room, namely Uchiha Sasuke's room, which was right across his.

If it were any other person, they'd think twice before even stepping into THE Uchiha Sasuke's dorm room. He, wasn't exactly the most caring person in the world. He was rather cold, actually. But for some reason, when it came to Naruto, his cold façade would just slip away. As if it were never there.

Naruto tried to walk slowly as to not bump into anything. But then he totally forgot about the popcorn he had spilled, and while he was walking quietly towards Sasuke's room, he accidentally stepped on one of the scattered popcorn on the floor, making a cracking sound. Since it was totally quiet the sound of the crack seemed as if it came from something big.

The moment he heard the sound, he came into a dash towards Sasuke's room. He opened his door quickly, and darted his way to the room. Unfortunately for him though, Sasuke had kept his door locked that night. And instead, of barging into Sasuke's room. He slammed his face onto the door. Creating a loud BANG.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT !? " Sasuke says. Startled by the noise, he sat up from his bed and made his way towards the door. As he opened it, he saw someone crouched in front of it. He couldn't recognize the person at first, because first it was so dark and second, the man had his face covered by his hands.

Luckily enough, the lights went back on. And the moment the light had spread across the man's face and to that blond hair, he knew in an instant who it was.

" DO-DOBE !? What the hell are you doing crouched down on the floor ? " Sasuke says, staring down at the still crouched Naruto in front of him.

" Iteeeeee~ " was the only thing Naruto could reply from the pain he felt.

Sasuke leveled himself to Naruto's face to see what had happened. He removed Naruto's hands away from his face, and there he realized that Naruto had hit his nose and it was bleeding non-stop.

" Yabe! Come here! " Sasuke says, as he helped Naruto up and directed him towards the bed. " Hold on! I'll get you something to stop the bleeding! " as he made his way to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

" YAH! What's all the fuss about ? " Shikamaru awakened from his sleep, stepped out of his room, to find out what all the commotion was about.

" No-Nothing, I got it! It was just Naruto, being his usual idiotic self! " Sasuke affirms his angry dorm mate that everything's under control.

" What!? Well, whatever it is. Could you guys keep it down a bit !? People are trying to sleep here... "

" Yup! We will! Sorry! "

" Tch~ This is so troublesome! " Shikamaru complains, as he once again enters his room and goes back to bed.

" Oi Dobe, What the hell were you trying to do ? " Sasuke says, as he let out a sigh, tending to Naruto's bloodied nose.

" You weren't trying to sneak in here and molest me, were you ? " as a smirk crawled up the Uchiha's face.

" HA! You wish! " as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke teasingly. " ITE! " he says, crunching up his face in pain, as Sasuke suddenly dabbed some disinfectant on his nose. " Could you at least be a little more gentle !? "

" Shut up! You've got no room for complaining, dumbass...So, I think I deserve a proper answer, don't you think ? Seeing that you woke me up from my OH-SO wonderful sleep in the middle of the night. " he says, with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. " So, tell me ? What were you trying to do ? "

" Well...you see... " Naruto, tilted his head to the side to cover the light blush creeping up his cheeks. " the lights went out...aaaand...I-I got s-scared! So, I decided to go to your room and I thought that maybe...I could...I could sleep beside you. Just-just for tonight. " the last part almost came out as a whisper, but still loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

" That's it !? You woke up almost everyone in this house, just because you were sc-scared !? "

" Y-Yeah! "

" Scared of what exactly ? " as he brought a hand up to Naruto's face to make him face him again, so that they were eye-to-eye. And so that he could get a better angle in fixing the bandage on his nose.

" Well...ummm...of zombies aaaand because of the dark. "

" There you go! " finishing up the bandage he had placed on Naruto's nose.

" Wait a minute! Zombies !? " as he lets out a soft laugh. " How old are you, 6 ? " he said teasingly.

" Hey! It's not funny! They're really scary! " Naruto says, as he lets out a pout.

Sasuke couldn't help himself but laugh.

" I'm *laugh* I'm sorry *laugh* but zombies !? *laugh* "

" Shut up!...Quit it already! " as Naruto gave Sasuke a light punch on the arm.

Sasuke regained his composure once again. But he still couldn't help himself from laughing from time to time.

" Sorry! I just can't believe it *laugh* THE Uzumaki Naruto, scared of Zombies !?...Man, that's what you get from watching all those horror films. " as he pointed to Naruto's bandaged nose.

" Alright! Alright! I've learned my lesson! But I just couldn't help myself! It's so fun to watch...Anyway, can I sleep here with you ? I don't want to sleep alone in my room tonight. " as he lets out a face that Sasuke could not help but agree.

" Fine! "

" YEY! " as he lays down on Sasuke's bed.

" But, you better not snore! Got it !? "

" Te-teme! I so do not snore! "

" HA! That's what you think! " as he let out a grin.

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, teasingly as a reply.

Sasuke positions himself facing Naruto. When Sasuke had chosen a comfortable position to lay down on. Naruto snuggled up to him, causing the Uchiha to turn a thousand shades of red.

" O-oi, do-dobe! What do you think you're doing !? "

He got no reply. Naruto was already fast asleep.

Despite the position they were in, with Naruto snuggled closely up to him, and remembering the events that unfolded that night showing Naruto's child-like attitude. Sasuke just couldn't help but smile. And for once in his life, his smile wasn't JUST a smile, but one filled with utmost passion and happiness. _He really acts like a kid sometimes...BUT that's one of the reasons why I love him._ He gave the sleeping blond a small kiss on the forehead as he allowed himself to fall asleep once more.

* * *

**Hey~ Hope you guys liked it! XDDDDDDD hehehe! Reviews are 100% Welcome! Yipeeee! hehehehe! XD**


End file.
